Love and Madness
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: future fic set 1,2,8,15 yrs on. Humans need contact or go mad, but if loves all keeping you here once it's gone you fall futher than ever before. Meet Azulong; Azula's daughter as she and her mother prove both sides of the fact. 1st chapter 'T', 2nd 'M'
1. Love Cures All

LW: Hello all! Here's something for my all time favourite ATLA character EVER. Azula!

Aang: What? What about me or Katara, even Zuko would be better.

LW: No. I like the mad genius princess (And as a Tyzula supporter so does Ty Lee) Also I needed Azulong to arrive soon so this is set about a year or so after the series finale with Azula in the mental place.

She's about to get a visitor.

Love & Madness – Love Cures All.

_1yr after end of Avatar_

Being a princess Azula never expected to end up in a place like this, covered in filth and smelling of death and other mess. The doctors in their wisdom decided to use the strongest drugs they can find to fix it, which here means keeping her drugged up and somewhere between semi and unconsciousness most of the time.

The world has gone on without here and nobody has come to see here conscious except here visions and once Ty Lee and Mai.

_**Flashback**_(11 months previous)

Azula: (Narrative) That time was to tell me Mai was pregnant. If I'd been myself at that time I would have had some kind of comment, probably about Zuko not being gay yay! Instead I just sat there with that blank look on my face. Mai didn't notice maybe because of the pregnancy but Ty Lee had to see, she knew me and this wasn't me. But they just left soon after leaving me with my thoughts and the laughter.

(4 months later)

The world had forgotten Azula but Pyron wasn't of this world. He was something _different_.That day he appeared from fire before Azula with a smile and sympathy for the insane princess. It was early morning so Azula was clean for now, the best time to speak to her and get _her_.

Pyron: Wake up little girl.

Azula: _Well at least I'm getting better looking visions._ You're a different hallucination, go away now; you've taken all I can give.

Pyron: I'm here just like you, (Tilts head) why can't I be real?

Azula: Nobody's been here since Ty Lee and Mai 4 months ago except mother and father but they're never real. Why would I think you were any different?

Pyron: How can I prove I'm real?

Azula: Beats me.

Pyron: How about THIS

Kneeling in front of the princess his hands became like claws or blades then placing his hand on her forearm, burned his handprint into her flesh.

Azula: Ahh! That hurt… Wait that means you're …

Pyron: Real, Crazy, A Firebender, All Of The Above. Yes. The burn will fade in a few days. (Holds out his hand) My names Pyron, you don't need to tell me yours I've seen you around.

Azula: (Taking his hand) What are you?

Azula was mad not stupid, she knew when something wasn't right, and right now that was the boy/man in front of her. The guy was dressed in a fiery red colour not unlike fire nation uniforms but this was made into a fine suit. His hands were normal again as she had just shook it and his fingers were long and thin. His hair was one of 2 strange things he wasn't hiding; it was a mess of red and small strands of yellow and became black at the back, all in a spiked formation somewhere between a star and a fire. His face was the other thing – because he was now smirking she saw his teeth were spiked whether they were natural or filed didn't matter they looked sharp, also his eyes were quite strange a strong red with no pupils. In Azula's head pardon the pun she went 'Hot!'

Pyron: I'm someone who hear because all you need is companionship (blushes) or at the moment a friend.

Azula: (smiling) Thanks.

Pyron: Well I'll see you tomorrow then. (Flames away)

Azula: (Narrative) He did come, everyday for quite a few months. I don't know whether I remember it well because I enjoyed him…his company or due to the fact he steamed the meds out of me each time he came to see me that it was just because I could but it was fun but I knew it couldn't last but I hoped it got better not worse when it changed.

**Present**

Pyron: Zula, I want to make today special for you.

Azula: (Smiling) How can you do that? It's not like you can get me out of here!

Pyron: (Smirking) But I can.

Azula: Really?

Pyron: Yes. (Removing his shirt) Do you know what this is?

On his chest was a mark like a tattoo or brand made so it was the same upside-down as right now, which was the word 'FIRE' Azula loved it because it felt like it linked her to him.

Azula: No what does that have to with getting out?

Pyron: It marks me, as The Unbound Immortal of Fire. As for it getting us out, it doesn't but it put me on the power plane of Agni.

Azula: (Azula smirk) Soooooo, what are you waiting for? Get me out of here.

And that's just what he did, pretty much incinerating a path for Azula and himself, turning some of the more arrogant and stupid guards to dust with a fireball, making Azula laugh each time. Once they got out of the facility Pyron pulled the princess into an embrace and the flames circled around them.

3 months later

Zuko sat in his throne room Mai sitting with him their 1yr old daughter Helios on her lap. Both were worried about Azula, nobody had seen her in 3 months and they know she survived the fire in the asylum. Even the Avatar and the GAang had been looking for her for the last month and they were starting to give up. Then there was the sound of an explosion and screams of servants and guards. The doors of started to go red and at parts white hot from what was behind the door as clawed hands appeared from the gap between the doors, then the whole door explodes. From the empty doorway came 2 people, one was a total stranger the other was….

Mai & Zuko: AZULA!

Azula: Hey Mai, hey ZuZu. I'M BACK

Mai: And Pregnant!

She was right; on the prodigy's stomach was her distinct bump of pregnancy. After her outburst the Emo Assassin plopped her daughter on her father's lap and ran over to her seemingly sane friend hugging her as hard as she could without harming the 2 receiving it.

Mai: (Releasing) Where have you been? It's been months. How? How far?

Azula: Well I'm 6 months along, and I've been travelling around the worlds for 7. Also part of that was with my husband.

Zuko: Husband? (Looking at Pyron) Him?

Azula: No ZuZu he just got me in here….Of course it's him, He's also little Azulong's father.

Mai: Azulong?

Azula: Yep (Ty Lee smile on her face). It's a girl and her names Azulong.

Zuko: So Why are you back, not that I not happy to see you but you did blow up the place. And you've been gone for 7 months in a 3 month period.

Pyron: It's so the child is born in the world she belongs in and Azula gives birth with those closest to her. Mainly Ty Lee and Mai.

Mai: Really.

Azula: Yep.

Zuko: Azula are you sane again.

Azula: Yep, Just happy to bring something good to this world.

Zuko: In that case, there was something we were wondering and were going to ask you when you were safe and sane.

Mai: Will you be a godmother to Helios? I would have asked when I told you but you were out of it so I didn't see the point.

Azula: yeah that'll be fun. Where is she? (Spots Helios with Zuko) Ahh she looks cute!

Pyron: Ours will be cuter. (Kisses Azula's cheek)

Mai: Wait until she's born before you start them competing with each other. (Chuckles)

Azula: OK. But she will.

And with her trademark smirk she turned on her heels and walked off to find Ty Lee.

7 yrs later (8yrs after show)

?: Helios! Helios! HELIOS!

Helios:( Eyes still closed) Azulong what do you want. I'm busy so ask your question or eat fire, I know you can.

Azulong: Are all Agni Kai's to the death?

Helios sighed. Azulong was kneeling right in front of her almost nose to nose with her. She looked just like her mother did and was as much of a prodigy; she was a master bender at 7 but still missed things because she rarely paid attention to the teachers. Her skill was because of the family training, well by that it was her, Azulong and Azula. Both of them were similar to her aunt Azula; the 3 of them were prodigies, all were cold on the outside and warm to there friends, and they had abnormal coloured flames Azulong's was a golden/white colour while Helios's was pitch black.

Helios: No, think about it Azure, your mother's been in one with my dad and he's been in three counting that one and their both still alive. Why?

Azulong: (Frowning) Agni's being a prick again.

? : Too True.

? : It still shouldn't be said

Both girls turned so fast they nearly got whiplash, because at the door were there 2 other friends; Diablo Bakura and Serpentime. And behind them was the Azure Dragon princess Azula. Diablo and Azula were the ones who spoke.

Diablo: Just kick his *** in class again like you normally do.

Serpentime: What's he done now?

Azulong: It was him and Kya were making fun of me again for having psychopathic parents.

Azula: Kya, The Avatar's daughter?

Helios: Yeah that.

Azula: Well maybe you can try getting an Agni Kai out of him when his own bending won't kill him or when you learn to **control** lightning.

Azulong ran over to her mother and with Diablo and Serpentime's help pushed Azula to the floor and hugged her. Helios smirked and returned to meditating, Azula got back up.

Azula: Careful mini-Mai your mask is cracking. (Smiling the whole time)(Helios pouts) Come on, get up and play with your friends. All training and no fun makes you cold and mad like me.

Helios: Fine. Let's go guys

Azulong: Yay!

The 4 kids happily walk away leaving Azula alone to her thoughts.

?: She's a good kid, you've done well. (Azula spins around)

Azula: Snaky. Well that makes sense, your kid's out there with the others. Why are you here with me?

Snaky: Why do you think? My 2 favourite people in this world are Ty Lee and you in that order so I decided to stop by and say hello. Azulong looks like a nice girl. Serpentime says she's fun to be around (Chuckles) Are you sure she's not Ty Lee's?

Azula: Are you sure Serpentime's not mine. (Both laugh)

Snaky: It's nice to see you still sane. Even after all this time.

Azula: Well you know what they say; Love cures all.

Snaky: Yesssssss, but when love's all that's holding you together once it's gone you fall quite far very quickly. (Turns away) Goodbye Azula, I'll be back for Diablo and my daughter later.

Azula: OK, see ya.

TBC

LW: Hey people hope you like this as most of it was written at 1/2 in the morning.

Azula: Thanks for getting me out of there, but Avatar doesn't belong to you.

LW: Thanks Zula! Well as you can tell this will be a 2-shot. The second part will be less friendly and be more psychopathic (People dying) Well good luck with that.

R&R.


	2. Insanity's Hereditary

LW: Well here we go, Azulong's off her lead. This fic contains killing people and psycho-firecest (Helios/Azulong) so if offended, well stop reading here….

Still there? Good, one last thing; I don't own Avatar; I own Helios, Azulong, Diablo, Serpentime, Agni, Kya, The Unbound Immortals and Snaky (Think that's all).

Love & Madness – Insanity's Hereditary

Unknown location (Azulong 14)

Azulong waited patiently for about 5 minutes. Then she got up and started bothering her fellow immortal friend who was trying out the vortex generator. Diablo was trying to set up the power and Helios was reading Skulduggery as Serpentime had been at it for 20 minutes, and Azulong knew she shouldn't interrupt her cousin's reading. So back to why she's breathing down the part reptile's neck.

Azulong: Sooo…. Is it done yet? Where are we going? Why can't you just make a portal yourself?

Serpentime: (Trying not to hit her) 1. It's done now, 2. I've decided to be adventurous and aim it for a TyZula Avaverse, just in time for the comet, and 3. I could make one in my sleep but I'm not great with time based accuracy unless it's relatively the same time. Understand?

Azulong: Yes. Helios! Diablo! Mini lizard says time to go. Also we get Comet boosted firepower.

Helios: Nice. (Hugs Azulong)

Azulong: Is that all I get?

Diablo: We do this well, me and Serpentime will leave so you can make out. Happy?

Helios: Yes!

Serpentime was busy trying to ignore her friends and activate the device. Which worked as the portal opened; an orb of broken glass unaffected by gravity in appearance, slowly rotating. The 4 crazy teenagers waltzed through it hand in hand as it temporarily closed after them

Avatar – Last 2 episodes (The Aang/Ozai and Azula/Zuko & Katara fights)

The 4 of them decided to split up, Diablo and Serpentime went for Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph while Helios and Azulong went after Zuko and Katara. Due to magic all arrived either before (H&A) or just in time (S&D) to meet their targets. [Let's start off with Azulong and Helios with one of their parents and Katara]

Zuko: Azula! We're here to take you down…. Hey where is she?

Azulong: I'm afraid you're here a little too early Zuzu. Hope I do. (Jumps from the roof)

Katara: Azula?

Azulong: Please try again! (Chuckles) Never mind, it's Azulong. Not that the dead have good memories.

Zuko: Azula, I don't want to fight my sister but I will if I have too.

Azulong: well good news, your fighting me not your currently unstable sister. Any way, let's get this started

Lightning began to flail from her fingertips as she approached the 2 confused benders, sparks flying when her tongue touched her teeth. Meanwhile Helios had decided to stop the mad Queen Azula. As Azula neared the exit it filled with black fire, then Helios walked through it to speak with her.

Azula: Mai! Is that you?

Helios: No, but you were close. I'm Helios and I'm here to help you.

Azula: What do you mean help me?

Helios: Well… For starters Zuko and Katara are here, though my girlfriend is keeping them busy for now. Also we know you need someone around to keep you stable so we'll even go get Ty Lee when we're done.

Azula: You seem to know what you're doing. I hope they die painfully.

Helios: If Azulong has anything to say about it, they will. We've done this many times over the years, just never this late in time.

Azula: Ohh. Thanks Mai, I mean Helios. Are you related to her? She's I mean was my friend.

Helios: Yes. Where I'm from she's my mother. God I love the look on your face, it's like the one you'll have when you see Azulong.

Helios walks to the edge of the building, Azula following her. They look to see Katara and Zuko mainly dodging Azulong who was alternating between trying to hit them with golden fireballs or with a whip of Super charged lightning her powers created. Azula was shocked by the sight of her; she looked just like the princess, except for a few differences.

Azula: WOW! She's like me. Is she a TyZula child?

Helios: No, but the boobs make you think that. She is yours though.

Azula: Do you think she needs help.

Helios: Not yet.

What showed Azulong needed help was when the icicle Katara bended skewered her heart and caused her to fold backwards. Then the ice melted and she realigned her spine, getting back up and the hole healed up.

Azula: Cool!

Helios: You get used to it but yes, yes it is.

Helios leaves Azula in her confused stupor and runs down to meet he lover, who was freaking Katara and Zuko into a state.

Katara: (Freaking out) What the hell are you?

Azulong: I am Azulong, child of Pyron, and Unbound immortal of lightning. (Eyes return to pure gold colour [no pupil of white])

Helios: Can I join in?

Zuko: Mai! How could you?

Helios: I'm not Mai moron! It's Helios (fireball in hand) the black-fire bender. Goodbye.

Helios's fireball hits Zuko but has to move to avoid the strike back, Azulong going straight for Katara. Katara repeatedly bending ice and water at her but each were either sliced by her claws or evaporated from the heat radiating off her. Helios was swapping fireballs at Zuko and occasionally sending one at Katara. Then Zuko decides to try fight Azulong.

Helios: Hey! I'm your opponent.

Zuko: I know but I can't fight you, you're too much like someone I know and care about. I'd planned to fight Azula so this one has no such luck.

Helios: _**I feel the same, almost**_. Well Azulong really wanted to kill Katara for universal reasons, but I guess she'll have to make do. She kills her in all the others anyway. (Shoots lightning at Katara)

Azulong: This is your final mistake Zuko.

Azulong disappeared and Zuko felt extreme pain as her energy whip removed his arm at the shoulder, turning it to dust in the process. Helios though slower than Azulong was able to get behind Katara and shock her sending her flying across the area and leaving a burn at her spine. Azulong had decided against prolonged suffering or any more time fighting these idiots so she put her bladed hand to Katara's neck and ripped her head from her neck, then dropped it to the ground blood dripping of her hand. Helios knelt beside Zuko and let him die like a Fire-Nation royal; meaning she set him on fire, letting his body be incinerated. Both of them smiled at Azula who had sat and watched their fight, then left in a tower of flames.

[And now onto the Thunder and the Snake]

Diablo had what he though was an easy work (it usually was) mainly removing Aang from this world. He arrived at the forest when Ozai was about to fight Aang.

Ozai: You see boy, I'm all powe… (Stops)

Aang: What just happened?

Diablo: This is what Chronal freezers are for, stopping people in their place in time. It'll wear off pretty soon, though I just need a few seconds.

Aang gave the stranger a once over. He was a pale guy, mid-teens with white hair that looked lightning made. He was also shirtless (Left it back there to not get avatar blood on a pure white shirt) but was wearing white trousers and shoes. He had a look of madness in his eyes and a cocky smile on his face. He was also rubbing his hands together, a few sparks coming off them.

Diablo: Goodbye, false god.

From his hands Diablo released an energy blast smashing Aang into one of the pillars littering the field. While he was struck, the blast acted as an X-Ray, showing the bones breaking from the force, as well as the pain in his face. When the beam stopped Aang dropped to the undergrowth leaving Diablo standing on the air smiling to himself.

On the Airship

Sokka, Suki and Toph had just taken control of the ship when Serpentime had gotten to the control room.

Toph: Now to crash this ship! How do we do this?

Serpentime: How about you don't? (All 3 turn around)

Sokka: Who are you? (goes for sword, but isn't there)

Serpentime: I'm Serpentime. I'd tell you my family, but you wouldn't know them. Looking for this? (Holding Sokka's sword)

Suki: How'd you get that?

Serpentime: I'm like Silence, you don't notice me. Here's for you what you wanted for the Fire Lord.

With that that the girl is half a foot away from Sokka and with one movement split Sokka's head sideways in 2. (Like the watermelon from the previous episode) She then threw the sword behind her, the blade shattering on the wall from the force.

Suki: HOLY S***! Sokka. Toph take her down, (Nothing) Toph?

Toph was unable to respond mainly due to shock and fear. Being the blind/ground seeing Earth bender she was Toph could see more than the girl before them. Toph saw the demon within; a reptilian creature a head taller than Serpentime with sickle claws on her feet long pointed fingers, razor sharp teeth and 2 3-clawed tails. Also there was some non-corporeal winged entity as well but Toph was focussed on the one she could completely feel/see.

Toph: She's not human. What are you?

Serpentime: Your end in this world.

Before either had time to react Serpentime was right in front of them and Toph could feel her long thin fingers around her heart. Serpentime looked at her smiling twistedly as she removed her hand and the heart leaving Toph on the ground. She stood over the body almost looking remorseful which gave Suki time to get a shard of Sokka's sword. When Serpentime turns around Suki stabs her in the forehead with the blade, black blood leaking from the wound as she falls to the ground. Suki smiles and begins to walk away, unaware of the changes to Serpentime's body. What she does notice is the creature grabbing her from behind and slamming her into the wall. Suki looks at her attacker and sees something unexplainable. Serpentime's body had reverted to her true form, a serpentine face with black scales across her entire body, both her tails visible the wound in her head healing up. She also had the Raptor clawed feet and long thin fingers similar to her father. Her eyes had also slitted like a snake's.

Serpentime: Well that tears it; I was just going to rip your head off or throw you of the blimp (splat), but now I'm gonna tear you apart. This is my body as it should be; the claws will make sure the body's unrecognisable.

Suki: Stay back you freak of nature (backing away)

Not exactly the best thing to say to a reptilian half demon as a minute later Suki was held against the wall by Serpentime's tails as she opened her mouth revealing many razor sharp teeth. Suki screamed as her body was torn apart by her attacker's teeth and claws. 3 minutes later Serpentime was in her normal form and was trying/failing to get the blood off her clothes and skin partly by licking it off as the blimp crashed into the land and she had warped off it to where Diablo, Helios and a bored Azulong were standing just before Ozai unfroze.

Ozai: What's going on? Who the **** are you? Where's the Avatar gone?

Diablo: I'd show you his corpse but I lost it in the forest. But you'll see him soon.

Helios & Serpentime: AZULONG NOW!

Azulong: Goodbye again granddad.

Ozai didn't have long to be confused because Azulong had shot a blast of pure energy through his torso, blood dripping from his mouth as the beam stopped leaving a huge hole in his chest, the body collapsing straight after.

Azulong: Ha! In your face Diablo, 1st time wasn't a fluke

Diablo: It still could have been, you were 10 but he was nearly dead anyway.

Helios: F*** you! She's our best bender and I love her so much (Hugs her)

Serpentime: Guys, the portal's arrived, all in favour of not staying here follow me.

The 4 crazies cheerfully walked through the portal, arms linked. Moments later the arrived in their world, as though nothing has changed.

Diablo: See I told you it would be easy

Helios: But you say that every time, so we've learnt to tune you out.

Snaky: It's nice to see you back safe and sound, what world did you F*** up this time?

Azulong: Holy S***! When did you get here?

Snaky: When you left. So where did you go and was it as fun as it usually is?

Serpentime: We went to the comet in the Avaverse, and removed the GAang and Ozai from there worldly positions.

Snaky: Nice, (turning to Azulong) I saw you ripped her head off! Very good, but it's not your style. Who's bugging you now?

Azulong: Nobody! (All stare)(Grunts) Agni, Kya, Katara; All of them, they're pissing me off. They see me as a monster and a psycho. Am I just some freak or creature?

Snaky: Well you do kill people a lot, but they don't know about that so no, besides they think me and your parents are freaks and psychos (True) so don't worry your pretty little head.

Azulong: Thanks. (Smiling) By the way if you knew about that then what happened when I got drunk last week?

Snaky: (Chuckling) I don't need to look in the anomalies to know that. You flashed us, collapsed then Serpentime carried you out. Diablo was probably taking care of Helios.

Azulong: Oh S***! Wait who's we?

Snaky: Azula, Pyron, Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee and Me. Zuzu fainted so he probably forgot, and Pyron wasn't looking so he didn't need to spend all eternity getting it out of his head, so it was just me and the girls staring. Mai sees why you like her Helios, well 2 of the reasons.

Helios: (Blushing) That's not the only reason, I like her because she's fun and NEVER dull. She's one of those people who make life interesting, like you but female.

Azulong: Yep, and I'm not going anywhere. (Start making out)

Diablo: (Pushing the rest of them out) OK, we agreed, we'll come back for you in an hour. Don't wreck anything or hurt yourself too much.

And so the white haired boy and the 2 reptilians left the fire benders to kiss, grope and whatever else they had planned for the next hour (Insert mental lemon here )

TBC

LW: Well that's part 2 over with. This was meant to only be 2 chapters long, but the AU altering was a lot longer than I thought. Besides this chapter got to show Azulong's just as crazy as her parents and even more powerful. So the end where Azulong falls is the next one. (Warning OC death(s))

Snaky: Are you giving spoilers again?

LW: Maybe.

Azulong: I hope nobody was traumatised by our little adventure/massacre or me and Helios being us.

Helios: Don't worry love, nobody's ashamed of us. (Start kissing)

LW: (Hurrying out) OKtimetogoSnaky!

Snaky: Right behind you. R&R people!


	3. Further than Ever Before

LW: Chapter 3! This is the end.

Azulong: My last appearance?

LW: NO! I'm planning a little one-shot about you and Ozai from what I had Diablo say. It'll be fun.

Helios: So what's this chapter about then?

LW: Azulong's plummet into madness, along with 1 or 2 happy moments, and some Psycho-Firecest as well as kinda UnholyTrinity.

Serpentime: Let's get this wake started! We don't own Avatar, or any physics of death, they're made up using BLEACH logic which we don't own. LW only owns the OCs and the empty world. Enjoy.

Love & Madness – Further than ever before

_25 yrs ATF (after__ the finale) Fire Nation Palace_

Helios sat at her throne Azulong cuddled up to her, both calming from the feast. It had been Ty Lee's birthday and being Ty Lee's it was huge and unfortunately for the same reason there were also loads of pricks (Most of the nobility really) quite a few of whom were like Ty Lee and Sokka; womanizers. This meant Helios spent most of the night trying so hard not to kill the morons who were staring at or flirting with Azulong, which was made worse by Snaky had finally gotten together with Ty so she couldn't seek solace in not being the only one. Luckily Azula and Pyron were also there so not even they were stupid to try anything major with those 2 around. Straight after while everyone was leaving Azulong caught up with Helios and a few minutes later ended up in the position they'd be found in now.

Azulong: Well that was fun, ay Helios? Ty Lee looked so happy for the whole party.

Helios: Yeah I suppose. (Stroking her hair) Azulong, what do you want with us?

Azulong: I want you silly; you know this since I kissed you. Why?

Helios: I want more, I know you love me and we're a couple but I want to spend all my life with you, even if you can't spend it all with me. (Azulong's immortal for anyone who's confused)

Azulong: Are you saying what I think your saying?

Helios: Yes! Will you be my wife Azulong?

Azulong: Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! (Kisses her) So does that make me Ms's Helios or what? Cause I've noticed only Toph seems to have a last name (Giggles). (If I'm wrong please tell me, but far as I know it's true)

Helios: I love it when you ramble. Your name stays as it is, though you do become Fire Lady Azulong!

Azulong: Cool. Ty Lee and Serpentime are gonna be so pissed they weren't here now. Umm is there proof of proposal?

Helios: Are you looking for something? Doesn't matter anyway, because I have this for you.

Helios revealed from her sleeve a necklace. It was pure gold with a Hematite flame on it and lightning bolts carved on it. Helios gives it to Azulong who looks at it smiling then putting it on.

Azulong: It's beautiful, but how?

Helios: Well, I've been planning it for a while, last month I spoke to Mai and Azula, and I've been trying to make that with fire bending and actual tools for weeks. Luckily I'm getting Toph to make the ring or we'd be waiting till next year (Both laughing).

Azulong: Thanks Helios. (Smirking) So I guess I'm off the market now

Helios: FINALLY! I though I was gonna have to kill someone. Your parents were no help at all.

Azulong: Maybe they were too busy enjoying themselves watching you squirm. Your face looked like mom back when she was crazy.

Helios: Oh you can go straight to Hell.

Azulong: (Azula smirk) Have to die for that, so I can't. (Kisses Helios)

_30 yrs __ATF_

Azulong had just returned to the Palace after settling a diplomatic issue. Unfortunately Agni (Helios's brother) was as incompetent as she gave him credit for which meant Azulong had to do it, luckily she learnt diplomacy from her mother as well but just in case she'd also learnt how to kill people painfully and efficiently. When Azulong got to the throne room there was a problem; Helios was sitting in the middle of the room, tears stained black from the blood coming from her mouth. Azulong ran over and embraced Helios letting her injured/whatever wife lean into her.

Azulong: Helios! Are you OK? Why're you bleeding?

Helios: Azulong, remember when I said with you for my whole life because you can't, well I didn't expect it to be so soon.

Azulong: (Crying) Come on stop playing, you'll be fine. There's almost no blood and you look great. Oh please don't go; 1st mum then you, I'll have no one left to help me cope.

Helios: It was good to see you one last time, please don't cry and leave NOW (Eyes begin bleeding)

Azulong felt a being behind her pulling her from Helios, who was now pretty much dragging her kicking and screaming from her wife as she died. Turning around she saw Diablo was the one dragging her, his eyes like hers holding back tears. Looking back Helios gave her one last sad smile then….it was like there was nobody there and an explosion of Black blood covering the room and Diablo's coat which he'd wrapped around himself and Azulong. As there was no body Pyron and Azulong had Henry absorb the blood into an urn for respect (Better than Katara or Kya just water bending it off the floor, walls and ceiling), Agni became Fire Lord along with his Fire Lady Kya mainly due to doubt about Azulong's current mental health. Diablo told her Helios's explosion was because her Soul was artificially overfilled, causing stress to her body until the pressure ripped her apart.

_ONE WEEK LATER_

? : Please don't kill me!

? : Why did you kill her?

? : I don't know what you're talking about

Azulong (?): You're the one with the formula and you say none of them are missing, therefore you used it on her or somebody paid you to do it so I'll try again. **WHY DID YOU KILL HELIOS?**

Earth Kingdom guy (?): He said I get away with it, that it'd be ruled some freak event, that I'd never be found out

Azulong: Well He didn't know about me, now who made you do this?

Guy: It's a group experiment, I didn't do it.

Azulong: That wasn't the question, who told you to do this?

Diablo: Aren't there simpler ways of getting information azul?

Azulong turned to the voice of Diablo Bakura, surprise showing under the anger on the top. While she was distracted the guy slipped away from her and began to run for his life; only to be incinerated by Azulong's fireball she'd just thrown. Azulong looked back at her friend with a look of death.

Azulong: Look what you've made me do! Now I have to find another of his group

Diablo: Did you even have any proof that they killed her?

Azulong: Yes (Hands him a needle) **OVERLOAD** it's what killed her.

Diablo: And you know that how?

Azulong: Look around, you'll see.

Diablo did as he was told and for the 1st time noticed Azulong and a lot of the room was covered in blood.

Diablo: What did you do?

Azulong: Well….

_Flashback_ (5 minutes ago)

Azulong: This **OVERLOAD**, what does it do exactly?

Woman: Well it's untested in humans but it seems to cause an overload of the brains electrical system resulting in a seizure.

Azulong: Really! (Stabs the woman with one of the needles)

Guy (From out of flashback): What have you done?

Azulong: Testing something, my wife died because her soul overloaded and ripped her apart, I want to check if this is the right sort of overload.

Sure enough after 2 minutes the woman exploded covering the room and the 2 remaining occupants in her blood. Leading us back to where we started.

_End Flashback_

Diablo: Well, it's nice to know. But you've lost your lead.

Azulong: Not really, I think it's over.

Showing to Diablo from the woman's coat was a bag of gold pieces with the fire nation insignia on it.

Diablo: But that means…

Azulong: Agni had his sister assassinated. (Smashing a hole in the wall) I'm going to **KILL HIM!**

Diablo: (Mad Smirk) good Luck

_The Palace_

Azulong stormed into the Palace then throne room of the new Fire Lord Agni, where he and Kya along with the royal guards were assembled like they were waiting for her. She looked at the 2 at the end of the room with disgust and malice.

Agni: Ah, Azulong. How's your wild goose chase going?

Azulong: Dead.

Kya: Ahh! You failed, too bad.

Azulong: You miss understand me. They'll be dead, soon enough.

Agni: WHAT? !

Azulong: How could you? She was your sister, your own flesh and blood. What made you want her dead so badly that you couldn't wait?

Agni: Dear, dear Azulong. You see the happy cheerful Helios, me and the rest of the world see her for real; as a freak and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.

Azulong: Is this about the whole lesbian thing? Because I'm pretty sure Ty Lee has ****ed both my and your mother. (Is there a term for Azula/Mai/Ty Lee?)

Agni: No you moron, it's not because you're a girl, it's because you're an inhuman monst…..

He didn't finish that word mainly because he was too busy trying not to die. Azulong had chosen that moment to put her changed hand through his throat hoping he died quickly, though he was unlikely to die with a water bender right beside him.

Azulong: (While leaving) If you die remember to tell Helios just why you killed her, don't forget to mention it was her because I'm immortal.

END

LW: Well that's the end of that.

Azulong: What about me and Helios?

LW: Don't worry; I never kill my favourite OCs. (Helios appears)

Azulong: HELIOS! (Both leave in loving embrace)

Snaky: That'll confuse the F*** out of some people.

LW: Not really, the Author's Notes are outside the reality of the fic. Hope everyone enjoyed (Mightn't be right word) this fic. Good Bye

R&R


End file.
